wormfandomcom-20200222-history
String Theory
String Theory is a supervillain imprisoned in the Birdcage. Appearance String Theory is a short, slouching woman with a petite build, her dark hair tied back into a braid, and her lips pulled back into a wide expression halfway between a grin and a smile. She wears glasses.String Theory and Lab Rat stepped out of the same portal. String Theory was short, shorter with her slouch, and petite, her dark hair tied back into a braid, her lips pulled back into a wide expression halfway between a grin and a smile. With her glasses, it made me think of a frog, or a small lizard. ... String Theory had made her tinker devices and then auctioned away ‘safeties’. Not uses of the weapon or offering targets, but only guarantees that the owner of a ‘safety’ wouldn’t be one of her randomly selected targets. The targets had ranged from gas stations in Indonesia to a filled football stadium in Cardiff. As one could imagine, there had been a high demand for her arrest. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 Abilities and Powers String Theory is a Tinker. Similar to Leet, her creations were single-use, and her best work was on a timer.String Theory is like Leet, with few limits or specialty restrictions, but her stuff has a ticking countdown timer from the moment she starts constructing it. All about time management and having the funds/resources on hand. Want to freeze the Earth's oceans? Maybe doable, but it's going to take a lot of rare/valuable resources, three months of steady work, and it's going to happen 1 week and seven hours after the job's complete. Fuck up, don't have the materials, or lose track of schedule? Get out of dodge, backfire incoming. Except she leveraged the resources from initial threats/ransoms to ramp up and didn't stop until the authorities came down on her head. - Wildbow on Spacebattles She claimed to be able to work extremely rapidly as a result of having had four years to design new technology in her head while imprisoned. As a result, she was able to complete the G-Driver in under forty-seven minutes. Her Driver weapons were capable of significantly injuring and potentially killing Endbringers. As a result, the Endbringers coordinated their appearances so they would never face her devices in combat.about one punch manNot going to happen in any incarnation of the Wormverse, or Behemoth would be built stronger to counteract (Or, as in the case of String Theory, Endbringer cooperation/timing would keep her from ever being able to set up a proper hit). - Wildbow on Reddit G-Driver The only one of her creations described in the story, the G-Driver was a weapon designed for combating Scion. The name stood for "God-driver", as well as indicating that it was an upgrade of the earlier F-driver. The G-driver was operated remotely from a laptop during the oil-rig battle. It fired through one of Doormaker's portals, and targeting was further refined from the laptop using coordinates provided by Number Man. The firing time could not be changed and was set down to the second. In operation, the G-driver was distinctly underwhelming: it resembled a bug zapper more than a shot from a gun. There was a faint distortion in the air, and Scion rocketed upward, leaving a golden trail that suggested he'd been blown straight out of the atmosphere. History Background String Theory auctioned off "safeties" to people who would be guaranteed not to be one of her random "targets". Targeted places ranging from gas stations in Indonesia to a filled football stadium in Cardiff. At the time of her incarceration, she was threatening to knock the moon out of orbit, this was not disclosed to the public.Extinction 27.4 At some point in 2009, she was incarcerated in the Birdcage. She became a cellblock leader.All in all, there were twelve cell blocks with leaders. That meant that there were eleven leaders with eleven lieutenants arriving. Acidbath, Galvanate, Teacher, Lab Rat and Gavel were leaders of the cell blocks on the men’s side of the prison. Lustrum, Black Kaze, Glaistig Uaine, String Theory, Crane and Ingenue were the female leaders. There were other cell blocks, but twelve was generally agreed on as a good number. It left room for discussion without too much chaos, and it left enough cell blocks leaderless that they had elbow room to do business elsewhere. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z Gold Morning She was released to participate in the oil-rig battle, After inspiring Lab Rat to finally think biggerInterlude 10.y II, she was the only one to successfully inconvenience Scion at first and died when Scion eliminated the whole rig.Extinction 27.3 Trivia *Even given the power at her disposal it is unlikely she would've been able to knock the moon out of orbit, however blasting the moon in half seems to have been a possibility."You know you're having a vision, then?" "Not usually. It's like dreaming. Sometimes you can figure it out. I use cues. Sometimes I notice colors are off, or there's some big part of the world that's different, like, half the moon is gone. Then I have a moment where I'm like, 'Yeah that isn't right', and 'duh, my power'." "Half the moon? You work from alternate histories?" "I think I work from alternate histories to alternate futures, but I dunno. The power testing guys always say different things when I see 'em. Like I said, my power screws around at my expense. There's usually a point of contact or something so it's close. It's never, like, crazy different. Same people, same place, things moving in the same direction." - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p29 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tinker Category:Villains Category:Birdcage Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters